


how many sleepovers does it take for seo changbin to fall in love

by straysncts



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Just Good Bros In Love, Like lots of it, M/M, idk what else to say just read iguess, kinda sad at some parts?, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 09:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15771660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straysncts/pseuds/straysncts
Summary: the outside world is silent, and maybe that’s why changbin’s brave enough to hold hyunjin’s hand without reservations, why hyunjin kisses his cheeks and buries his face in his neck.changbin thinks he’s beautiful when he isn’t holding back.





	how many sleepovers does it take for seo changbin to fall in love

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaa okay so!!!! ihavent posted anything in a couple of months because i have this issue where i start like ten different fics n never finish any BUT this is the first one i finished n Yes its based off of the two kids room thing where changjin said they used to have sleepovers when they were trainees eep anyways!! im kinda proud of this? i hope my fellow changjinators enjoy ^____^ there arent enough changjin fics out there :( but moving on!!! kudos n comments are always very very much appreciated i always like hearing what people think n have to say hehe
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://Twitter.com/woobinsungs)

it starts when they bring up their family, and visiting home. 

“don’t get me wrong. i miss my family — i do, but being here? i feel less lonely,” hyunjin’s voice is quiet. “because i grew up an only child,” he adds quickly, and he can’t seem to stop fidgeting. changbin can see it, even in the darkness of the room. (they keep it dark in hopes of not waking the other trainees from their well deserved sleep).

hyunjin goes silent, presumably somewhat embarrassed by his confession, and changbin leans across the couch to lace their fingers together. an act of comfort.

“come home with me,” hyunjin blurts out, seemingly out of nowhere. he’s looking at changbin like he’s the root of all the hope inside of him. 

changbin’s slightly taken aback, but somehow manages to splutter out a semi-coherent, _“what?”_ in response. 

“sorry, i just, really didn’t wanna be alone, and you’re the person i’m closest to here, so i thought it’d be a good idea,” hyunjin rambles, letting go of his hand to wring both of his hands together out of anxiousness. changbin watches the way he moves to twist the ring on his finger, a habit he’d noticed a little while back. 

“i guess it’s not fair of me to take you away from your family for my own selfish reasons,” he mutters, and changbin thinks he’s never felt his heart ache this much. “i’d be happy to,” changbin blurts out, and hyunjin’s head snaps up almost immediately. “really?” he sounds a little breathless. “of course,” changbin murmurs, reaching over to enclasp their hands together. he’s always hated how irritated the skin around hyunjin’s ring gets when he starts fiddling with it. 

hyunjin can’t stop smiling at him, and changbin thinks one weekend without his family is worth it if it makes the boy this happy.

hyunjin hugs him goodnight in front of the room changbin shares with other trainees later that night, still smiling. “thank you,” he whispers, voice slightly muffled by changbin’s shirt. changbin doesn’t know what to say. (expressing himself to others has never really been his strong suit). 

hyunjin pulls away hesitantly, and changbin searches his face, knowing there’s something else. he’s about to ask about it when hyunjin leans forward to kiss him on the cheek, before giving him a giddy smile and practically skipping down the hall. 

“brat,” changbin mutters, but he can’t stop himself from smiling. the whole thing was sort of cute.

1.

hyunjin’s family is _nice._ more than nice, actually, but changbin isn’t surprised. hyunjin had to get his personality from somewhere.

his mom gasps when she sees hyunjin, arms finding a home around his waist. changbin feels like he’s intruding, and guilt floods his body. _they’re expecting hyunjin, not some quiet, doesn’t-smile-enough trainee who should’ve gone to see his own fami—_

“oh! is this a friend?” she asks when she sees him, smiling warmly. hyunjin looks like her, he thinks distantly, before remembering to respond. he nods his head, hoping his smile doesn’t look forced as he bows politely in greeting. he introduces himself, groaning inwardly at how awkward and stiff he comes off as. 

hyunjin shows him where to leave his stuff, leaving him alone to change and get ready for dinner. 

he can hear hyunjin’s mother whisper yelling, “ _why_ didn’t you let him see his family? what if he wanted to see them instead?” from the kitchen, and his heart sinks. he never wanted hyunjin to get in trouble, not like this. 

changbin opens the door quietly, carefully making his way to where they are. “please don’t be angry. i, uh, agreed to come. he doesn’t like being alone,” changbin explains quickly, eyes downcast, and hyunjin’s mother pauses, before sighing in the _i-feel-bad-now_ kind of way. hyunjin grins stupidly at him from where he’s standing, and his mother points the wooden spoon she’s holding towards him, saying that he’s lucky this time. hyunjin grabs it from her hands, saying, “oh come _on,_ you know you love me,” and changbin laughs. any tension he was feeling earlier dissipates, replaced by a warm, airy feeling. 

he pretends like he doesn’t see the glossiness in the woman’s eyes afterwards, surely brought about from the mention of hyunjin’s loneliness, and instead moves to help.

hyunjin’s father joins them for dinner later, and the room is filled with hyunjin’s stories, along with the occasional comment from changbin when he’s feeling brave enough. he feels at home.

they ask him about trainee life, what he’s training for, only for hyunjin to interject almost immediately. “he’s a rapper. a really good one, too. he writes lyrics and even produces,” he blurts out excitedly, and changbin flushes from the praise, especially considering it’s coming from hyunjin. (it doesn’t even matter that hyunjin’s a dancer).

changbin offers to clean the table after they eat, ignoring everyone’s protests. hyunjin insists on helping, so they end up doing the dishes together. (hyunjin washing, changbin stacking). “your parents are really nice,” changbin comments softly, and hyunjin smiles so brightly that it hurts. “they really are,” he agrees, and changbin looks up to shiny eyes and controlled breaths. 

“i miss them,” hyunjin admits, and it’s the start of many confessions, like a chain reaction changbin wishes he could ease his sadness, make it easier to carry. 

changbin doesn’t know what to say. (he never does, and it’s a terrible feeling). 

“i _want_ this. i want to debut, but not being at home isn’t easy,” hyunjin mumbles, another whispered confession, and changbin almost drops the plate in his hands. _at least we’re almost done,_ he thinks. he doesn’t know why this is affecting him so much, why hyunjin makes him feel so _unsteady_ sometimes, like he’s walking on thin ice. 

they don’t linger when they finish, bodies more than exhausted from a day’s worth of practicing, but they both stop to say goodnight anyways, hyunjin leaning down to press a kiss to his mother’s cheek. it’s sweet, really. changbin feels like he’s interrupting a moment he shouldn’t be part of, but he can’t just walk into hyunjin’s room _without_ him, so he waits.

hyunjin’s all smiles when they head to his room, still talkative and bright despite how early they got up today, and changbin is just so _endeared_ by him. 

he falls onto the mattress set up on the floor right away, eyelids fluttering shut. he almost doesn’t register hyunjin calling him. “hyung. take the bed,” he insists, tugging on his arm. changbin grunts, not in the mood to move. “i’m not taking your bed, jinnie,” he mumbles sleepily, groping for a blanket.

hyunjin goes silent, and changbin knows something about to go terribly wrong. 

(it comes in the form of hwang hyunjin throwing him over his shoulder and carrying him to his bed).

(and maybe, just maybe, changbin laughs so hard his cheeks hurt, and he wishes every night was like this).

they end up on the bed, together. 

changbin doesn’t complain. hyunjin’s presence is always comforting, and he feels much warmer with him around.

hyunjin shifts to face him, arms gently wrapping around his waist. it feels familiar, like all the times hyunjin’s sought affection from him. (he gets lonely often).

“thank you, again,” he whispers, and changbin wishes he could turn his thoughts into spoken words, ones for hyunjin and hyunjin only.

he doesn’t say anything, just squeezes hyunjin a little tighter and smiles up at him.

the smile he’s given back makes him feel warm inside.

2.

the next free weekend they have, changbin invites him over to his house. hyunjin’s features light up almost instantly, and he crashes into his arms, happily nodding his head in agreement. 

changbin realizes hyunjin must be lonelier than he lets on, and resolves to invite him over whenever they have the time.

changbin’s parents greet them enthusiastically, his mother cooing over hyunjin and automatically opening her arms for a hug. changbin notices the delight in hyunjin’s eyes, sees it in the way they sparkle, and sighs softly.

“your house is so much louder than mine,” hyunjin admits later that night, when they’re laying side by side. (too used to sleeping next to each other). “it’s really nice. makes it seem more alive. mine is always too quiet,” he continues, and changbin’s looking over at him.

he wishes hyunjin didn’t keep everything to himself, that he eased some of his burden by talking about it, but changbin is changbin, and he never pushes or prods. (especially with hyunjin). sometimes it’s better to wait.

“hyung,” hyunjin starts, and changbin hums, waiting. “i really appreciate everything you do for me, you know,” he admits. changbin blinks, hoping he isn’t going to start crying. 

“you’ve always said you aren’t good with people, but i’ve never really noticed it,” hyunjin continues. changbin blinks harder now, grateful for the darkness.

“you’ve always been good to me,” he finishes, and changbin’s crying and _oh my god what is wrong with hi—_

hyunjin laughs, more quietly than usual, so as to not wake everyone, teasing him for crying so easily. 

“you’re worse than i am,” changbin mumbles, looking up at him through wet eyelashes. 

(hyunjin stills pulls him closer, tucking changbin under the crook of his chin, knowing how much he likes it).

3.

hyunjin (unsurprisingly) invites changbin over again as soon as they have time in their schedules.

“i could use some cheering up,” he admits, and changbin notices the way his shoulders curl in towards himself, like the weight of the world is pressing down on him. they have had a long week, longer than usual, and changbin’s finding it harder and harder to say no to him.

they’re laying in hyunjin’s room, changbin staring up at the glowing stars on the ceiling, when hyunjin starts talking. changbin reaches out a hand, skin meeting skin, and listens. 

it’s what he does best.

4.

they leave for changbin’s house together.

hyunjin’s quiet today, feet kicking at stray rocks on the sidewalk and hands shoved in his pockets. (they’re walking to the bus stop) changbin doesn’t want to press, but a part of him thinks it might be for the best. 

“do you wanna talk about it?” the words hang in between them, and hyunjin looks up to meet his eyes. “did you know that people see me as just a visual?” hyunjin asks, tilting his head, and changbin thinks the air around them just got much more dangerous.

“no. where did you hear that?” he asks, shifting his bag from one shoulder to the other. he reaches out, and hyunjin complies. they’re hand-in-hand now. it’s comforting.

“from the trainees,” hyunjin mutters, not meeting his gaze. changbin snorts, unable to hold himself back. “and? what do they know? they aren’t the ones who decide if you’re gonna debut or not,” changbin points out, but hyunjin’s still frowning. “plus, you know how much they like to talk. it means nothing,” changbin continues, squeezing hyunjin’s hand. he can see the bus stop now.

“not to me,” hyunjin mumbles, and changbin sighs, wishing he could do more. (he settles for holding his hand, and giving hyunjin the affection he’s craving).

the bus ride is quiet, with hyunjin staring out the window blankly. neither of them say much, changbin desperately trying to come up with ways to coax hyunjin out of it. he ends up digging through his bag, finding a pair of headphones. he offers an earbud to hyunjin, who accepts it with the smallest of smiles, and changbin considers it a victory.

they spend the rest of the ride listening to music, hyunjin commenting quietly on a song every so often, leaving changbin somewhat relieved.

the house is empty when they arrive, hyunjin immediately flopping down onto changbin’s bed. he tucks his knees towards his chest, and changbin grabs a blanket. “scoot over,” he grumbles, sitting upright next to him. hyunjin complies, before shifting so that his head is resting in changbin’s lap. 

hyunjin doesn’t speak, but changbin knows he’s crying. neither of them bring it up — hyunjin too embarrassed to do so, and changbin doesn’t even know what he’d do. (he tangles his fingers in hyunjin’s hair instead, hoping it calms him down).

it takes changbin some time to find the courage to speak.

“i know you’re more than your looks,” he starts, voice unsteady as he hears the way hyunjin sniffles. “i know it, okay? you’re gonna debut, you know. do amazing things,” he continues, ignoring the way hyunjin protests. “i believe in you, in your talents, and so do other people,” the lump in his throat is growing now, along with his urge to cry.

hyunjin lifts his hand, and changbin takes it. he thinks the line between friends and more is getting a little blurry. 

changbin thinks being around hyunjin makes him a little more brave. they better each other, create a balance, almost.

5.

their next weekend together is happier.

hyunjin’s reinvigorated almost, eyes shining as they make the commute to his house. 

“we should do something! like, go out to eat or walk around. i can show you my favorite spots,” he suggests, unable to keep the smile off of his face. changbin thinks it sounds nice. he nods, only to break into a grin when he sees the way hyunjin gets all excited at his agreement.

hyunjin wakes him up early the next day, all smiles. changbin opens one eye sleepily, and mumbles something about beauty sleep before rolling over, tugging the blanket tighter around him. he can hear hyunjin huff in disapproval, before yanking the blanket away. “c’mon hyung! i wanna show you around,” he complains, pressing his face up against changbin’s, who wrinkles his nose. “gross. morning breath,” he reminds hyunjin, who laughs out of embarrassment.

changbin smiles, before getting up for the day.

hyunjin takes them out to eat first, rambling about how _good_ the food is, how he hasn’t been there in forever, and changbin finds himself staring fondly at him. it takes hyunjin a while to realize, confusion stemming from his features as he asks, “what is it?” changbin shrugs, shoving his hands in his pockets. he looks away, hoping he isn’t blushing.

“oh my god, you’re _blushing!_ ” hyunjin points out, and changbin splutters, trying to defend his sense of honor and pride. “it’s cold, that’s all,” he insists, stubbornly, but hyunjin can’t seem to stop laughing. changbin mutters something about kids having no respect these days, only for hyunjin to retort with “you were literally born the year before me, hyung!” it’s during their stupid debate about age that changbin realizes hyunjin’s forgotten about what happened earlier, and he feels at ease again.

lunch goes smoothly, and by smoothly, he means without any embarrassing moments. (involving himself, of course).

hyunjin’s tugging on his sleeve excitedly as they leave, talking about the ice cream place he grew up going to, and how he knows changbin’s going to love it. 

changbin wishes he had the self control to stop himself from smiling at the sight of hyunjin looking so content and happy.

ordering ice cream sparks yet another debate between the two of them, specifically one about which flavors are better and which flavors are absolutely terrible. changbin steadfastly believes that fruit shouldn’t be made into any form of ice cream, but hyunjin (stupidly) insists that strawberry ice cream is a god send.

“this is the ultimate betrayal,” changbin announces upon hearing that, eliciting a giggle out of hyunjin. “it’s just ice cream, hyung,” hyunjin points out, and changbin glances over at him. “yeah, it’s merely just the stake of our friendship,” he retorts, and hyunjin laughs even harder, like changbin had just told him the funniest joke in the world. (it’s really _not_ good for his ego, changbin decides).

a small smile betrays changbin’s otherwise neutral expression, and he finds himself laughing with hyunjin at the silliness of it all.

they walk back to hyunjin’s house slowly, shoulders and fingertips brushing. changbin wishes there was less distance between them. 

6.

changbin is exhausted, bones aching and eyes constantly bleary from hours of work and practice. he’s spent even more time than usual working on a new song, the beat either too off or the lyrics not quite matching. he didn’t even notice that he’d stayed up most of the night trying to fix it, giving up when his eyes water and the ball of frustration begins to claw at his throat. 

he ends up going to hyunjin’s room despite it being the early hours of the morning, seeking comfort.

“please tell me you got some sleep,” hyunjin’s voice is rough from sleep, and changbin shivers, moving closer to him. he doesn’t respond, too ashamed to admit that his lack of sleep had been for nothing. hyunjin stays silent too, and changbin knows that he’s probably fallen back to sleep. _he must be so tired,_ changbin thinks. it’s been hard on all of them.

in the morning, he considers backing out, telling hyunjin to come over another time, but he can’t bear to leave him all alone.

instead, he falls asleep on hyunjin’s shoulder during the bus ride home, unable to keep himself awake any longer. hyunjin nudges him gently when the bus comes to a stop, looking at him with concern. “almost there,” he mumbles, smiling. changbin stifles a yawn, already getting up. 

hyunjin places a hand on his back, so as to steady him. changbin wishes he hadn’t, but he leans backwards and into his touch anyways, too selfish not to do so.

his parents are concerned when they see how tired he is, his mother immediately sending him to his room to rest. hyunjin promises to take good care of him, and changbin thinks his mother looks more than grateful through the haze of sleep clouding his eyes.

he doesn’t dwell on it, choosing to crawl into his bed instead. hyunjin searches for a blanket to cover him with, before curling up next to him. “please take care of yourself,” he chides quietly, and changbin barely musters a grunt before his eyelids close shut, sleep taking over. 

changbin wakes up to an empty bed, and disappointment floods his body before he even has a chance to think about it. he gets up quietly, socked feet padding down the hall as he searches for hyunjin. 

he’s in the kitchen, sitting by the table. “you’re awake!” he says brightly, and changbin wishes he could memorize the way his features light up. 

“i was gonna make food, but i don’t know where anything is,” he admits sheepishly, gesturing to the cabinets behind him. “it’s for the best,” changbin teases, and hyunjin pouts, swatting at his arm. “we can always go out to eat,” changbin suggests, and hyunjin perks up at the idea, mumbling, “like a date?”

changbin is startled, but the word _yes_ tumbles out of his mouth before he can think much about it. hyunjin looks up from where he’s sitting, and it’s _his_ turn to be startled.

“really?” he asks quietly, and changbin nods. “it’s my turn to show you around,” he explains nervously, and notices the way hyunjin’s twisting the ring on his finger. 

“a _date_ date?”

“a _date_ date,” changbin confirms, smiling shyly. hyunjin meets his eyes for a second, before looking away. changbin feels like a lovesick teenager, dizzy on short glances and small smiles. 

hyunjin gets up from where he’s sitting, moving to briefly hug changbin. his nose brushes against changbin’s neck, and he mumbles, “i’m gonna get ready,” before pulling away. 

they leave the house together, fingertips brushing as they walk down the sidewalk. changbin really wants to hold hyunjin’s hand, because it’s cold and he craves warmth and affection — especially when it comes in the form of hwang hyunjin — but he doesn’t want to risk anything. 

hyunjin’s eyes dart around, and changbin’s about to ask what he’s looking at when he grabs his hand, interlacing their fingers. 

“there’s no one around.”

hyunjin sounds a little breathless, and changbin feels head-over-heels giddy. 

(changbin still guides their hands to his pocket, as a precaution).

“a diner? it feels very _you,_ “ hyunjin comments softly as they walk through the door, hands no longer enclasped. changbin blushes, pressing a hand to the small of hyunjin’s back as they walk over to a booth.

changbin slides into one of the seats, and hyunjin hesitates, eyes flicking between changbin and the seat across from him. he chooses to sit next to changbin, who thinks it’s a little dangerous, but then he’s reaching for his hand under the table and it feels so _right,_ like they were both made for this. 

7.

their second date is less public.

hyunjin waits until his parents are asleep, before taking him out to his backyard, a bag in one hand. he lays out a blanket on the grass, and changbin’s asking, “are you sure no one’s gonna see?” 

hyunjin’s eyes look sad in the moonlight.

“i’m sure,” he reassures, reaching over to squeeze changbin’s hand. he lays down, arms behind his head, and changbin curls up into his side. he can’t even bother to be embarrassed, too busy enjoying the way they fit together so easily. 

“i know this is simple, but it’s more private.” hyunjin sounds ashamed. “ _hey,_ as long as i’m with you, i don’t care.” it’s the smallest of confessions, but changbin’s feeling bold. (ironic, considering they can’t even be seen in public).

hyunjin smiles, lips curling up and eyes gleaming, even in the darkness. he sits up, reaching for the bag he was carrying earlier. “i have blankets and snacks!” he says excitedly, and changbin can’t hold himself back from smiling fondly. 

they make themselves comfortable, and changbin teaches hyunjin the few constellations he knows. 

“so you can look up and always think of me,” changbin murmurs. hyunjin hums in response, lifting their joined hands to his chest. changbin can feel the steady beat of his heart.

the outside world is silent, and maybe that’s why changbin’s brave enough to hold hyunjin’s hand without reservations, why hyunjin kisses his cheeks and buries his face in his neck.

changbin thinks he’s beautiful when he isn’t holding back.

8.

changbin feels like he’s floating, even during practice, when chan’s a little more stern than usual, and jisung gives him a quizzical glance, eyes asking if he has a death wish. changbin promptly wipes the smile off of his face, and sees hyunjin trying to cover up a giggle by coughing. 

if any of the other members notice, they don’t say anything.

changbin meets hyunjin back at the dorms, when they’ve both changed and packed their stuff. 

“another sleepover?” woojin sounds amused. changbin flushes, but hyunjin answers with an excited, “yes, hyung!” he’s beaming. changbin’s finding it hard to not do the same.

woojin sighs a little, waving them off. “don’t get in trouble!” he calls out as they’re going out the door, and hyunjin pops his head back in to blow him a kiss. “we won’t!” he calls back, grinning. 

hyunjin slips his hand in changbin’s as soon as the door closes, a brief moment of comfort before they head outside. changbin’s heart aches, but he knows it’s for the best. he just wishes it was different.

they share headphones on the bus ride home, hyunjin showing him new songs he’s been listening to lately. changbin appreciates it, more than he can put into words. it feels like each song is a snippet of hyunjin, of who he is and who he wants to be.

hyunjin thinks he’s a sap, and maybe he’s not far off. 

“only for you,” he teases, and hyunjin’s eyes crinkle. changbin wants to kiss him right there, in the middle of the bus.

they make their way to changbin’s house quietly, hyunjin linking their arms together halfway through. changbin leans his head on hyunjin’s shoulder, craving his touch. they jerk apart as soon as they see another person, too afraid to risk it.

“almost there,” changbin mumbles, ignoring the feeling of emptiness. it’s not really just from not being able to be affectionate with each other — it’s the fact that they have to hide. he brushes the thoughts away, stores them for a time when it’s late and everything seems to press into him. 

they make it to the house, and hyunjin immediately attaches to him when they realize changbin’s parents are still at work. 

“i wish we didn’t have to wait until we’re in private,” hyunjin says, and changbin finds himself holding back tears at how dejected he sounds. “me too.” the words fall flat, and they both go silent.

changbin wishes being lovesick teenagers applied to them too.

9.

they miss their one month together due to practice, but hyunjin says they can still celebrate the following weekend. _always the optimist,_ changbin thinks. 

hyunjin takes him out on saturday, telling his parents that they’re hanging out for the day. changbin’s dizzy with excitement at the thought, and feels brave enough to stand up on his tippy toes, pressing a kiss to hyunjin’s cheek.

they take a bus to the beach, which is empty due to the colder weather. changbin likes to think hyunjin chose it on purpose. 

“i didn’t like, set up anything. i just wanted to spend time with you,” hyunjin admits, hand brushing hair from his forehead. he must be nervous. “i _wanted_ to, but,” he shrugs, giving him a sad smile. he doesn’t have to finish his sentence. it’s unspoken, but changbin understands. 

he always has.

changbin takes a deep breath, feels the wind on his face, and smiles back.

“i, uh, have something for you,” he says quietly, pulling something out of his coat. 

“it’s a letter. nothing special, but i wanted to give it to you. i’m not good at talking about my feelings, so this is all i got,” changbin explains, envelope in hand. 

hyunjin accepts it with the easiest of smiles, before pulling out an envelope out of his pocket. changbin laughs immediately, the sound cutting through the silence. he, too, accepts it from hyunjin’s outstretched hand.

“you don’t have to read it right now, but i put something else in there if you want to take a look,” hyunjin mentions, and changbin’s curiosity is piqued. 

it turns out to be a necklace, with music notes on it, and hyunjin is a blushing mess, blabbering on about how he knows it’s lame but he’s broke and not the best boyfriend and he only has so many options.

changbin thinks it’s cute.

he wears the necklace under his shirt, that way no one sees it. the feeling of cool metal against skin grounds him, and his fingertips brush against it when everyone’s fallen asleep and he’s missing hyunjin.

10.

their schedules become increasingly hectic as time passes by, hyunjin pushing himself more and more to become a better dancer, better rapper before debut. changbin wishes he’d take better care of himself, wishes all of the members would, but he’s not doing a much better job himself.

but then they debut, and it’s much sooner than they all expected and changbin finds himself crashing into hyunjin’s arms as soon as it’s all over, giddy with happiness. he can feel hyunjin smiling into his shirt.

changbin follows hyunjin to his room, muttering, “are those my blankets? _and_ my pillow?” when he sees his bed. hyunjin grins at him, unashamed. “they remind me of you,” he says, tilting his head to the side and smiling. 

changbin joins hyunjin on his bed, curling up into his side. hyunjin turns to face him, kicking at the sheets until their legs are tangled. hyunjin reaches out, palm facing changbin, who interlaces their fingers together. 

the dorm is silent, and changbin’s feeling bold again, just like all those months ago when he taught hyunjin the constellations in the sky.

“i love you.” 

hyunjin’s eyes widen the slightest bit, and he raises their joined hands to his lips, mumbling a quiet, “i love you too,” into skin. 

nine sleepovers over the course of their trainee days. (ten, if this one counts).

that’s how much time it takes for changbin to ease himself into the crook of hyunjin’s heart, to learn how to love and _be_ loved.

**Author's Note:**

> ps okay wow this is my most viewed fic now n its gotten so much love idk i just wanted to say thank u like every hit/kudos/comment encourages me to keep writing n it makes me happy that people are enjoying this fic hehe i started posting on here for fun n definitely didnt expect people to actually like my writing but uh yeah!!!


End file.
